


You've Got The Love

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro examines his new life with baby Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Love

The little man HASS the smuppet.

He goes tearing across the living room, giggling like a madman. You laugh a little along with him as you chase him down, scooping him up in one arm and tugging at the plush in his chubby little fists. But the little shit won't give it up.

"Come on, Davey, that's not for kids," you croon as you attempt to pry his fingers off. He grows more stubborn and wraps his arms around it, gnawing on the end of its phallic nose. Horror and amusement clash in your mind, but as hilarious as it is that your baby brother is fellating a sex doll, you know you need to get it away from him, _now._

Being a parent is hard.

Eventually you manage to separate charge and puppet, and tuck the latter away in the crawlspace above the apartment with its brethren. Dave is now crawling around under the futon. A few years ago, that would have been health-hazardous, but with a baby to care for, you've stepped your game up. You clean every corner of the apartment pretty regularly. Which means the only things for Dave to encounter under there are a few teething toys and one of those wind-up cars that spin in circles. Oh, look, there it goes.

Dave comes out from underneath the futon to follow the meandering car. The toy crashes into your shoe and bounces off, only to continue forward, back into your foot. Dave does the same. His tiny blonde head hits your shin and he falls back onto his ass, one mitt pressed to his forehead and his bright red eyes widened in surprise. If you didn't know him any better, you'd be worried about him. As it is, you crouch down and smirk at him, booping him on the nose. "That hurt, huh? What'cha gonna do about it lil' dude?"

He blinks owlishly, once, and then smacks you on the wrist, giggling wildly again. The kid is just relentlessly happy. It makes something glow a little in your chest.

***

You jerk awake and instantly account for your surroundings. Room dark, no movement, nothing out of place from what you can see in the dim light, no sounds. You remember falling asleep here on the futon with Dave, no red flags there. Glancing down, you see him wrapped loosely in your arms, his face smooshed against your chest. Completely knocked out. You release the breath you'd been holding and relax.

Hyper-awareness had been something you'd trained into yourself as a kid, and rather than losing the habit as you got older, it became sharper once you picked up an infant in a smoking crater and brought him and the horse he rode in on back to your place. Your life is pretty weird, but your main focus these days is always DaveDaveDave. Even the puppet porn has joined all the bits of your life orbiting this tiny presence. The money you bring in from that site goes to feeding and clothing him, as well as buying him things. Like the turntables you have your eye on down at the music supply store. He is getting older, and you figure it's time to give him his own setup and let him loose.

As you settle back in preparation for sleep, you snuggle your bro closer and run your fingers through his hair. He'll need another haircut in a few days. Maybe you should check the fit of his clothes to see if he's outgrowing them yet. His teeth had come in pretty straight; you won't have to worry about braces later, and as long as you keep on him about brushing he won't need any dental work. Little guy's pretty smart, too; he's doing well in school so far.

When did you become so accustomed to caring for another person? It's like his needs and progress are more important than even your own health. Except you know that you have to stay healthy, because if something happened to you now then Dave would have no one.

You love that kid so much.

While you were thinking mushy thoughts and stroking Dave's head and cheek, he had been stirring from sleep. Big red eyes gaze up at you, so filled with trust and love, and you can't help but smile back at him. Really, genuinely smile. After a second, he sleepily smiles back, then nuzzles into your chest again and sighs.

You absently rub his back to soothe him to sleep while you worry about how much longer things can stay like this. He's still just a kid now, and some day he will grow up. Outgrow you. And then literally leave you behind.

You know he will make a fantastic hero.


End file.
